Destiel Poetry
by flameh
Summary: This is a collection of Dean/Cas poems that i've written. This will be updated as I write more poems. Please R
1. The Angel & the Hunter

**A/N; This is my very first Dean/Cas poem ever. This is also my first poem I've written in years. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Supernatural or its pretty boys**

The Angel and the Hunter

White powdered snow on black feathered wings,

They wrap around me,

Encased in their feather warmth, his love

Sheltered from the harsh wind,

The weight of the world

Protected from the angels and demons

Alone, the apocalypse is forgotten

A glide of lips under cold flakes,

Unspoken promises exchanged

Between the angel and the hunter

Blue meets green and the world disappears


	2. Yes

**Disclaimer; Sadly, neither the boys or Supernatural are mine.**

Yes

Silent tears slide free

The green eyes are full of pain

As silent drops fall

Small wet spots appear

On the tan and red material

He no longer holds back

Sobs and cried fill the quiet night air

As he holds the angel, his lover close

A young love cut short

Just to hear one word

"Yes"

**A/N; This just all kind of flowed out. I didn't really have a plan, just the idea for a death fic. This is what my mind made of the idea. Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Hidden

**A/N; Here's another Dean/Cas poem I wrote. It centers around the time Cas started disobeying. Reviews are love.**

Hidden

I stand in the shadows

Hidden from view

The dark of night shields me

As I watch over you

You thrash, you scream, you're frightened

It hurts that there's nothing I can do

I watch as you cry and you beg

I silently step towards you

I disobey, lay my fingers on your head

You still and I smile, still hidden from view


	4. Arms of My Angel

**Disclaimer: Boys aren't mine, sadly.**

Arms of My Angel

Thud… Thud… Thud…

I hear the footsteps coming down the stairs  
Blackness blankets my sight  
I feel the soft touch on my head  
I lean into it the best I can  
``You ready?" a husky voice asks  
I nod and whimper, my voice obstructed  
I feel soft lips on mine briefly  
I try to follow, reach out, touch  
I can't, my hands are bound  
I can feel the soft caresses of his hands  
I let out a muffled moan  
The hands stroke me  
I'm getting closer, I can feel the rush  
I blink as light floods my vision  
I see blue eyes looking at mine  
I let go with a moan  
I go limp as I'm released  
"I love you Dean" he says softly  
"Love you too Cas" I whisper hoarsely  
I feel myself being lifted,  
I let my consciousness slide away  
Content in the arms of my angel


	5. Silent Lover

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Silent Lover

Sightless green eyes stare at the sky  
The spark of life gone  
The tan skin is cold  
Lips are blue

Blue eyes shed tears  
They litter the leather jacket  
He holds the cold hand  
It will never be the same

Cas allowed himself to be pulled up  
But he kept his eyes fixed on Dean's body  
"Come on Cas" Sam whispered sadly  
Cas settled closer to Sam and kept walking

He left his lover behind  
He was killed because of him  
Cas didn't take the threats seriously  
He should have known better

Cas nearly collapsed as the guilt overwhelmed him  
Sam held him up, supported him  
They both lost someone special  
Now they were left to walk back to the Impala, his baby, in silence


	6. Soaring

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys :(**

Soaring

Eyes shut tight, holding on  
Soaring higher now  
The gentle sounds of flapping fill the air  
Gentle beating of a heart against my back

"Open your eyes" he says  
I comply, looking down  
The land folds out in front of me, like a map  
"It's beautiful"

I feel him shift me  
I look into his blue gaze  
He bends his head, capturing my lips in a chaste kiss  
"Not as beautiful as you" he says between kisses


	7. Violence & Apologies

**Disclaimer: The boys are not mine, if they were, Dean and Cas would have gotten together ages ago**

Violence & Apologies

Green eyes watch as the blade comes down  
Screams echo as he reaches out  
Chains hold him as he cries  
Green eyes shut as he thrashes

Blue eyes watch from the distance  
held back by something  
Orders? Power? Restraints?  
Blue eyes close as he turns away

Tears pour from jade eyes  
His head is hung in failure  
"I'm sorry Sammy" he whispers  
He watches as the last of the angels file out

He goes to him now  
He removes the chains and lifts his chin  
Green eyes meet blue and the tears return  
He holds him close

He takes comfort as the angel holds him  
"Angel" he spits out and remembers, the torture, the torment  
He thrashes and screams in his arms  
"Get away!"

Castiel holds Dean tighter  
He takes the assault, allows Dean to vent  
"Shh, its okay" he whispers  
He tightens his grip, and Dean stops fighting

"I'm sorry" he sobs  
"For everything"

Cas just rocks and holds him  
As violent sobs rack his body  
"It's okay now" Cas soothes  
He leans down to place a gentle kiss on Dean's forehead

"I love you"  
Cas smiles at that  
"I love you too" 


End file.
